


Adventures of a Mer-Chaser: A Lucky Night at the Bannered Mare

by DirtyScrolls



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alchemy, Altmer (Elder Scrolls), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drinking, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, ear-licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyScrolls/pseuds/DirtyScrolls
Summary: The Dragonborn welcomes an Altmer visitor to Whiterun.
Relationships: Male Dragonborn/Original Male Altmer Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Adventures of a Mer-Chaser: A Lucky Night at the Bannered Mare

**Author's Note:**

> This short-but-hopefully-sweet one goes out to “J” in particular (who suggested Kordin branch out to Altmer), but I hope many enjoy it. Thank you for reading. Comments and suggestions for future scenarios welcome, as always.

Kordin was alone in Whiterun. Sero had another of his escort jobs—for a Khajiit caravan, if Kordin wasn’t mistaken. 

In the mood for a drink or ten, and perhaps a casual meeting with some handsome stranger, he went to Bannered Mare to see what he could find. 

After finding only wasted time and many empty bottles of mead, he lucked upon a traveling Altmer alchemist. 

Already drunk, tired, and rather bored with the inn’s regulars, he was about ready to move on to the Drunken Huntsman to watch Elrindir, though he knew the pretty red-haired Bosmer suspected he’d had a hand in his brother Anoriath’s death. 

This thought made him laugh a little, wondering what Elrindir would do (or try to do) if he knew about the indelicate way the Nord assassin had treated his toothsome brother’s lovely little corpse, after putting his ebony arrow through the mer’s soft brown neck. 

But the sight of the Altmer stopped him short just as he was stepping off his barstool to head out. Tall and silver-haired with noble features, he was leaning against a wall sipping what looked like wine from a tankard. His eyes were a radiant golden-green. He was tapping long fingers against the wood in time to Mikael’s playing, a small awkward smile gracing his thin but well-shaped lips. 

Kordin was just glad his armor was cut in a way that hid his reaction to the beautiful mer.

He caught the enchanting green eyes and smiled, beckoning him over to the empty stool beside him. The tall mer crossed the bar. He had a stately way of moving, broad shoulders, long legs under his well-fitted robes. 

Kordin made it his goal to get him into bed, or onto some other suitable surface, as quickly as possible.

He effusively welcomed the Altmer to the city and offered him another drink. Finding they had similar interests, they made small talk about herbs and ingredients. Kordin got his name, and promptly forgot it (Rindano? Rindil?), but never took his eyes off the long regal face. 

The Nord smiled often at his pretty drinking companion. The elf returned his smiles, turning his soft-looking golden lips up only slightly. He had a shy dignity that made Kordin want to ravish him, undo him. However, when Kordin brushed his knuckles and invited him to Breezehome, the mer politely declined, mentioning a wife back in Falkreath Hold. This news was disappointing, but Kordin had his ways of getting around a man’s reluctance.

After ordering a few more drinks from Saadia, the Nord feigned annoyance and said he was hungry, but had forgotten to ask her for venison, and his new friend offered to go to the bar to request the food. While the golden prey was gone, Kordin took out a small vial he kept next to his oils and shook a few drops of its contents into his tankard. Perhaps, if the Altmer alchemist had known about Kordin’s concoction, a part of him would have been impressed. He had a keen mind for his craft. Soon, that mind would be dulled and open, and the Nord would take what he wanted. 

The Altmer leaned against Kordin as they ascended the wooden stairs. He was a little taller than Kordin, his body a little slimmer.

“Just stay steady, my handsome thing,” the Nord said, holding him. “That’s it, one more step.”

They made their way into the mer’s rented room, and Kordin helped him down onto the bed. He went to shut the door, returning as quickly as he could to kiss the tall beauty. The elf didn’t, couldn’t resist, his limbs weak and loose with the drug, his mouth yielding. He actually moved his lips as if to return the kiss.

Kordin twisted a bit of his shimmering hair in his fingers and pulled. The elf grunted softly and squirmed against him.

When the excited Nord lifted his Elven prize’s cheap robes, spread his long fine thighs, and began to oil his bronze-colored hole, the drugged man hardly reacted. Kordin would have liked to see him beset with pain or pleasure, but his passivity certainly had its attractions. 

His cock was soft, long and golden, surrounded by a thin silver bush, his sack nice and plump. The asshole was not as tight as a Dunmer’s, due to his larger size, but it still hugged Kordin’s fingers pleasantly. The elf made small noises in his throat as the Nord opened him with two, then three slicked fingers.

While he moved his fingers inside the elf to stretch him, Kordin used his other hand to stroke his short silver locks and play with his pointed ears, pinching them lightly. The Altmer moaned.

“Oh, you like that?” asked Kordin in a low voice, caressing the length of his left ear. “Your gorgeous ears are sensitive, aren’t they, love?”

“Mmm,” murmured the elf, squirming again as Kordin tweaked his ear. 

His lips parted a little. Kordin took advantage and thrust his tongue in, the way he intended to thrust his cock into the mer’s fine golden ass. At the same time he spread his fingers, stretching the hot passage further. He wondered if the alchemist’s wife had ever fingered him like this. Kordin was fairly sure he’d be giving this noble-looking beauty his first cock, anyway, which lent even more excitement to the encounter.

The Nord lifted his exquisite prize’s long strong legs onto his shoulders. The elf made a thick strangled sound as Kordin penetrated him. Kordin rested inside him a moment, not wanting to hurt him enough to make him scream. Half-unconscious though he was, that was still a possibility, if Kordin gave in to his urge to rip into him balls-deep. Still, he could not help moving steadily and firmly in and out, his hand over the man’s delicate thin-lipped mouth. 

The joys of fucking a handsome Altmer were many (and this one exemplified all of them). Their bodies were about as sturdy as a Nord’s, able to bear ample punishment. They were elegant yet strong, from their facial features down to their large cocks and feet. The muscles of their limbs and torsos were long and chiseled. 

Kordin slipped in and out of tonight’s prize with increasing speed, making his prey let out breathy little groans and sounds of incoherent protest. The Altmer’s ring gripped the base of the Nord’s cock every time he thrust in, and the passage sucked sleekly at his shaft every time he pulled out. 

The Altmer made an uncoordinated effort to shove him away, but despite his raw strength, he was not able to deter his unwelcome lover from pinning his lanky arms and continuing to pump in and out of him. Nothing short of a dragon attack on the inn could have stopped the Nord now, as frenzied as he was for the drugged, beautiful mer.

“You feel fucking amazing,” he gasped into the pointed ear. It was not quite as flared as a Dunmer’s, straighter, but the shape was still highly arousing.

The mer tried to move his pretty silver head away as his tormentor sloppily licked his ear, poking his tongue into it, but Kordin held him by the hair with one hand and lavished his fine ear with drooling attention, even as he continued fucking him. 

The mer tried to squirm away once again. Kordin again managed to hold his loosened body down. It felt so good to have something so beautiful and potentially powerful at his mercy. He pinned his arms hard.

“Just stay still, handsome,” he whispered into that tasty golden ear, “It’ll be over in a few minutes, once I come in your sweet ass.”

He thrust wildly, his hands gripping the mer’s firm biceps. The Altmer’s reluctance made his ass a bit tighter than it might otherwise have been, not that Kordin had much experience with willing Altmer. He imagined his hips were a blur as his dripping, slick prick stabbed between those golden buttocks again and again, his balls slapping the mer’s smooth skin.

“Just a little more, my gorgeous creature,” he muttered, “Just a little--”

And he came, gushing out pulse after pulse of hot cream into the mer’s abused passage. The mer made another sound of objection, feeling the mess inside him.

Kordin pulled out, trailing a long string of come between himself and the Altmer.

“Divines, you were good,” he said, taking up one of his victim’s limp, long hands and kissing it.

He leaned down to kiss the elf’s slack mouth too, lingering.

Then he look a cloth from his bag and wiped the cream and oil from the Altmer’s cleft and the bed, as best he could.

“Have a wonderful night, handsome,” he whispered, kissing the man’s unresponsive golden mouth. The drug, the effort of his dazed struggle, and the strain of being fucked had put him out entirely. “Find me if you’re ever back in Whiterun. I’d love to do this again.”


End file.
